Prophets Have One Use
by kaitouahiru
Summary: How are the brothers supposed to explain similar hand prints to random, everyday civilians on the street? Chuck's books have one use. And seriously, who is Luke? Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

He had told Gabriel not to put his mark somewhere where it could be seen- it would raise too many questions. Of course, the archangel had listened to him. That was why he was here now. Sitting next to two girls and his brother who were each flirting with a different brother. Why couldn't his mark be a little more hidden like Dean's? It wasn't that Sam regretted being marked... it was just that it was on the side of his neck and the pinky, third and middle finger managed to disappear under his shirt. The middle finger sometimes wasn't even covered.

Thanks to Gabriel's mark that was supposed to say, "I'm taken by an archangel!" (which it did say to the Supernatural) it said, "here's an excuse to talk to me normal civilian who doesn't know anything about brands!"

"So where'd you get that tattoo?" the girl flirting with Sam asked. Sam shifted uncomfortably, knowing what both angels could be like when jealous or possessive. The last time it had happened, Sam had been taken back to the motel (the only reason Gabriel had been generous enough to do that was because Sam had been literally pushing the demon off of him and had been excessively bleeding) and fucked into the mattress until he couldn't walk. The last time it had happened with Dean, Dean had been hauled out of his seat and was taken in the bathroom at the bar they'd been at- pun intended.

Sure, Sam liked rough sex, but Gabriel was an _archangel_. The dude had crazy mad strength. There were times when he used his looks to his advantage. When he wanted sex and Gabriel wasn't putting out, he wasn't above using other people who flirted with him to make Gabriel jealous. But when it came to Dean… Sam believed that Dean _liked_ making Castiel jealous. Sam also had the sneaking suspicion (thanks to Gabriel for putting the image in his head) that Dean liked to bottom.

Oh Father n' law, the images…

"Uh…" Sam stuttered.

"Drunken night a few towns back, right Sammy?" Dean winked. "Told him not to get it but he didn't listen." Sam glared at Dean.

"Funny, because I seem to recall you have a similar one on your shoulder," Sam smirked. "And you got it before me." The girls turned their attention to Dean, their bright, curious eyes on him now. Dean glared at him and Sam just smirked. Dean reluctantly pulled his sleeve up and pulled it back down before the girl could touch it.

"So why did you guys decide to get tattoos in the shape of hands?" the girl who was flirting with Sam turned her attention back to him. The girl that was flirting with Dean looked slightly dejected but recovered her smile quickly.

"A book," Sam said. "You wouldn't know it."

"Try us," she said.

"Supernatural," Dean said. Well at least the blasted books finally came in handy for something that didn't have to do with the Supernatural.

"I've read a few books," the girl flirting with Dean spoke up.

"You have?" both brothers said.

"Yeah but the books stopped being published," her face fell. "I stopped reading. I don't remember anything about hand prints though."

"Oh well-" Dean said.

"We're friends with the writer," Sam said quickly.

"Really? What's he like?" she asked.

"A drunk-" Dean began.

"He's a nice guy," Sam cut in.

"So who got the tattoos?" she asked.

"Dean and Sam," Dean said.

"Hey, aren't those your names?" the girl who was flirting with Sam asked. "Did he decide to use your names? Wow, you guys must be really good friends."

"Uh yeah," Sam said. He just happened to decide to use our whole lives, he added.

"That's pretty cool," the girl flirting with Dean said. "I always liked Dean." Dean gave her a reluctant smile. The old Dean, the Dean Dean had been before he had Castiel, would have been all over this chick. Actually, he would have had her out of the diner and in a motel room or the backseat of the Impala by now. Sam turned his attention to the waiter and took the bill for himself and Dean. He felt the table jump and he looked at Dean, who was holding his arm that held Castiel's mark.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean paled.

"Uh, crap," Dean muttered. The telltale sign of the door opening was a bell ringing, which Dean had said annoyed him but now Dean just looked a mix between panicked and anxious. Sam understood why when he saw who came through the door.

One pissed off angel that had his brother _whipped_.

"Dean, Sam," Castiel said.

"Uh, hey, Cas-" Dean tried to grin but Castiel grabbed a chair and positioned it forcefully in between the girl and Dean.

"Gabriel says he will be here shortly," Castiel said. He turned his attention to Dean, looking very much like a predator.

"C-Cas," Dean swallowed.

"Is something the matter Dean?" Castiel asked. Dare Sam say that Castiel was… smirking?

"Excuse me," the girl who had touched Dean's arm earlier said. "We were trying to have a conversation." Castiel turned his attention towards her and Dean grabbed Castiel's elbow. Sam tensed, hoping that the angel had more self control than what he seemed to right now.

"My apologies," Castiel stated and both Winchesters' jaw dropped. "But I thought that while it was rude to interrupt one's conversation, it is also rude to try and steal someone's significant other?" Castiel tilted his head sideways. The girl's jaw dropped and Castiel turned back to Dean, placing his hand on Dean's cheek and kissing him sweetly. Dean closed his eyes and tried to deepen the kiss but Castiel pulled back and led Dean out of the diner. Sam sighed and hoped Gabriel would arrive sometime soon. He wasn't going back home in the Impala today.

"S-significant…" the girl mimicked. "Um, let's go."

"But-" the other girl said.

"I'm taken too," Sam smiled apologetically at the girl. Looking offended, the girl crossed her arms and followed her friend in a huff.

"Hey, Sammy," Gabriel walked by the two girls. "What'd I miss?"

After that question, Chuck- the last person Sam expected to see at the moment- burst through the door and marched right up to the archangel, looking surprisingly more macho then his usual awkward, drunken self.

"Who the hell is Luke?" Chuck demanded, throwing his newest writing at Gabriel. "And why are you two-" he gestured towards Sam and Gabriel- "going at it like rabbits even though you should be out of the couple's honeymoon stage and why are Dean and Castiel-" he gestured towards the Impala- "Only doing it in public places lately? Keep your porn out of my head! I'm sick of it!" He left in a huff, leaving Sam stunned.

"When did he get here?" Sam asked. Gabriel ignored his question.

"You know, I think he likes having a porn studio inside his head," Gabriel said with a straight face. "I know I sure as hell would like one."

"Becky must be jealous," Sam commented.

"Hey, Sam," Gabriel smirked.

"What?"

"Let's go be rabbits," Gabriel smirked. "And we'll take a leaf out of Dean and Cas's book too."


End file.
